Hanikamiya Tasuku
Background 'Original Series' Tasuku is just a normal and ordinary boy. He used to help his parents all the time, but all that changed when his parents didn't come back. Even when his parents disappeared, he handles everything important, chores, and other errands. But also to keep his sister, Rese Hanikamiya happy. He was the one who introduced Rese to soccer. He used to play for his school's soccer club. 'GO' After graduating from college, he worked for Kira Company. His sister then found out about this, and regularly visited him during work; later, she decided to work with him. One day, Rese got a call from the Resistance, Tasuku overheard the call, and joined the Resistance. In the meeting, Rese was surprised to see him there. Personality He is a very kind boy. Quiet, obedient caring and has a good sense of humor; though rarely tends to take it too far. He loves soccer and is a very talented soccer player; playing in 3 positions, like his sister. However, he is not shy, he always socializes with new people and friends. He is a very confident boy, but he makes sure not to be overconfident, as it is what drags people down. He helps others as well, when they're feeling sad or lonely, he tries his best to cheer them up. He always reminds people, especially his shy, younger sister, not to look down on themselves, especially if they get something wrong. Overall, he is the "caring big-brother " type of person. During his childhood days, he seemed to be strict, only because he was trying his best not to get noticed by Kageyama and his minions. Appearance He, like his sister, is tall and slender. He has mahogany colored hair and navy blue eyes. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer club. His casual clothes consist of a plain white shirt, a black unbuttoned vest, a necktie which his father left behind, brown shorts and red sneakers. In GO, he wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, still with the red necktie his father left, dark gray pants, and light gray shoes. Relationships He has a little sister named Rese Hanikamiya. He is also friends with Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya, but he used to doubt them for being "spies" of Kageyama Reiji. He is very friendly and sociable, so he has many friends, mostly all of his teammates from Raimon. Plot; SPOILERS!!! He is one of the main characters of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!". In the first few chapters of his appearance, he seems to be quite serious and strict. It was seen in chapter 4, he got into an accident involving his sister and Kageyama. In the fanfic; "Rise To the Top! Our Challenge! Universe Elements!" he was taken by Kageyama and was held hostage. Hissatsu Techniques *SH Dual Clash!! (fanmade; with Rese Hanikamiya) *GK Land Quake (fanmade) *KH/SH Earth's Storm (fanmade) *KH/GK Land Shield (fanmade) *GK Element Catch (fanmade; with Rese Hanikamiya, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) Keshin *Earth Warrior *Land Gladiatior Trivia *His last name, "Hanikamiya" means shy/shy person, and his first name, "Tasuku" means to help. *He is a year older than Rese, his sister. **He was born on April 6th, 1997; a year and 26 days before his sister. (UNOFFICIAL) ***That makes him 15 years old. *His numbers are the numbers after his sister's. (Tasuku= 7, 12, 11 and Rese= 6, 11, 10) *His appearance, "brown hair" came from his mother, but his "blue eyes" were inherited from his father, the opposite goes to his sister. *Like his sister, he has 2 elements. **Also like his sister, he has 2 Keshin, one for goalkeeping and one for attacking. *He is mostly called by his first name, Tasuku, to avoid confusion between him and his sister. *He plays in the same positions as Matsukaze Tenma. *He has some similarities to Pit from Kid Icarus . **And they look somewhat alike. Pictures; for more pictures, go here!~ Casualoutfit1.PNG|Tasuku in his casual outfit. IMG 6718.JPG|An old photo of Tasuku and his younger sister, Rese Hanikamiya. Tasuku Raimon.JPG|Tasuku in Raimon Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 07:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, so you might ask; why he's in the "Captains" category.....there's a spoiler there! XD) Category:Raimon Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Goalkeeper Category:Fanmade Character Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Past and Present Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Earth Element Category:Wood Element Category:Captains